Buttons
Buttons are the triggers of certain kinds of events in Wonderland. They come in different colours, and the button that is the same colour as a Gate opens it. Buttons in the Classic Trilogy In the Classic Trilogy of Wonderland, there are three kinds of buttons: *Square buttons. Once pressed, these buttons open the gate and it will stay open, regardless of the gate's current state. *Round buttons. They will open the gate when pressed, but will close it again when unpressed. *Star buttons. Once pressed, they will open the gate for about 5 seconds. The buttons come in 7 colours: purple, yellow, green, blue, red, indigo, and white. Additionally, there are two special brown buttons that deactivate conveyors. These look the same, but control two separate sets of conveyors. Buttons in Wonderland Adventures series 'Coloured Buttons ' In Wonderland Adventures, buttons come in five kinds: *Square buttons. Once pressed, these buttons open the gate and it will stay open, regardless of the gate's current state. *Round buttons. They will open the gate when pressed, but will close it again when unpressed. *Star buttons. Once pressed, they will open the gate for about 5 seconds. *Diamond buttons. When pressed they will toggle the gate's state. These buttons can be pressed any number of times. *DiamondOnce buttons. When pressed they will toggle the gate's state, but can be pressed only once. Buttons also come in 14 colours, of which up to 4 can be assigned to one: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, white, rainbow, stone, forest, metal, fire, and mushroom. These colours are numbered 0-13 in the level editor. Functions Unlike Classic Trilogy, coloured buttons in Wonderland Adventures are not only used to open gates: they can open or close Scritter Cages, change the state of Bridges, and move Transporters. SubColours Besides the 14 colours available for button systems, each can also be assigned a certain SubColour. SubColours, despite their names, are not actual colours but numerical values from 0 to 4. This feature allows you to construct up to 70 button-powered systems without them being related to each other. IDs Buttons, when pressed, send a command to activate or deactivate a gate with a certain ID, which is determined by its colour and subcolour. The formula to calculate a gate's colour ID is 500 + Colour × 5 + SubColour. Going by this formula, a yellow gate (colour 2) with subcolour 3 would have the ID 500 + 2 × 5 + 3 = 513, and a stone gate (colour 9) with subcolour 1 would have the ID 500 + 9 × 5 + 1 = 546. The same formula can be used on buttons to find out the ID that a certain button colour refers to. This allows you to have, for example, an orange button that will activate a gold star. ColX2Y Buttons ColX2Y buttons are used to change a gate's colour and subcolour. They come in the same types that normal buttons come in: Square, Round, Star, Diamond and DiamondOnce. Rotators Rotator buttons change the direction of Transporters and Springs. They look like round buttons but function as diamond buttons: they will rotate the transporter or spring and it will remain rotated. General Command Buttons General Command buttons (often referred to as GCs or Command Buttons) are invisible buttons that can send any type of command. Button Priority Buttons have different priorities. One has to be very careful when designing levels that use buttons of the same colour but of different kinds. For example, a square button will keep a gate open, but once something presses and leaves a round button that is responsible for the same gate, it will close. Category:Wonderland Category:Objects in Wonderland games